Born Lucky
by RedHairedPeanuts
Summary: Post-finale, contains spoilers. Oneshot. Contains a short snippet of Azula's state in prison. Originally titled Broken, resubmited.


**a/n Ok this is the third time I'm writing this out. Of course im absolutely horrified at when I went to finalise this, fanfiction went screwy and now I'm redoing it. The first copy I did of this took me 15 minutes, and I was tired and lazy to do anymore work. So I posted it up incompletely. Then I continued to add upon it, then I screwed it up, so now I'm redoing it a third time. Yay S. also take a few minutes out of your day to comment. Trust me, all comments are appreciated. also can't wait for the new Avatar Arena MMO xD**

* * *

Screaming. Hoarse, painful, bloodletting. Someone was screaming bloody murder. Won't they be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep. How can we survive with that constant noise. Why wont they stop!? Hang on. That scream, it sounds familiar. Wait a minute? That scream, it's mine..

I stop screaming, and massage my saw throat. It hurts. My whole body hurts. My hands are tied to my legs, so I can't do damage to my captors, or myself. I can't bend. It's been five years since I could bend.

Of course, time is relative. They tell me it has been five years. It could have been longer... shorter. I don't know. I only experience short moments of sanity in my lonely prison cell.

One of the guards laughs aloud. "Quiet are ya?" He sneers at me.

"Silence, peasant!" I snap brutally. "I am your Fire Lord and you will obey me!"

The guard laughs coldly, and then he's gone.

"Ill show you," I mutter in an undertone. "I WILL SHOW ALL OF YOU!" I roar to the world, my own words echoing against the boundaries of my cell.

This isn't real. Of that I am certain. It can't be real. I'll wake up any moment, the day before the comet, before my coronation. This is all just a dream, a terrible nightmare. But a nightmare none the less. Fiction. Not reality. Impossible.

When I awake, all the lands will be Fire Nation. All the lands will be mine. I'm stronger than father. I could beat him. He's no better than my brother. Of course, Zuko isn't my brother, he is a traitor. Nothing, compared to me. Inferior. I will squash him like an ant. Him and Ozai, who is no longer my father. They were working together, plotting against me. TRAITORS! HOW DARE THEY PLOT AGAINST THEIR FIRELORD. THEIR TREACHERY KNOWS NO BOUNDS, AND THE PUNISHMENT WILL FIT THE CRIME!

It took me a minute to realise I had shouted the thoughts allowed. Of course, that was all a dream. Indeed, when I awake I will have full knowledge of their treachery. I have seen into the future, like the seers of old. Perhaps the spirit of Azulon, or even Sozin has given me this glimpse of enlightenment. I will not let it pass unknown. I should have known they would eventually turn against me. If Mai and Ty Lee could betray me anyone could. The Dai Li, the Imperials, even my most trusted advisers, Lo and Li. But I am all the more wiser now. They will regret the day they ever crossed me. They will bow to my whim. They will be locked in this cell! Not me! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!

I laughed at that. My dream of global domination. I laughed more, it sounded unhinged, ringing against my own ears.

"Look at yourself," came a soft voice from behind me.

"Back again are you?" I growled to my mother.

Ursa shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately."

She visited me almost all the time. My only visitor. Zuzu never visited me. Or father, for that matter. I was alone, except for her.

"You used to be so beautiful," she cooed. "So strong and smart. "She placed a warm hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off. "Leave me alone."

"My daughter," Ursa whispered. "Can't you see yourself, what you've become. Your own hatred led you to this, but I can help."

"You!" I laughed once more. "What could you do. I'm perfectly fine, if it wasn't for these walls I'd be fine and dandy." I laughed some more. This seemed funny to me, and I expressed it as much as I could.

My mother looked softly at me. Next minute she was gone, and their stood Fire Lord, no Phoenix King Ozai. My father, of course he isn't my father anymore. We are in no way related.

He looked at me mockingly. "You are a disgrace, so easy to betray, so willing."

I turned my back to him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Indeed, the edges of my eyes had gone wet.

"You should show respect," he sneered. "Especially since you have been graced with the privilege of the Phoenix King and the Fire Lord, the rulers of the world, visiting your cell."

I turned, and next to him stood Zuko. He sneered. Anger boiled inside me. The Fire Lord! Yeah right! I was Fire Lord! The rightful heir, if not for their treachery and deceit. They would suffer for taking my rightful position. I dived pitifully at Zuko. His foot collided with the side of my head, and fire surrounded me, burning against my flesh. I could feel the pain, I screamed aloud. Flame rose above me, burning against my flesh. My hair and clothes were reduced to cinders. I cowered withen the flames, naked, humiliated, hairless as a new born child.

Then the flames were gone, and I was alone once more. I laughed. Still laughing. Laughing for hours, days, weeks, or is it only minutes. As I have already said, time is relative. Still laughing. Any minute now I would wake up, kill the 'Phoenix King' and wait for Zuko and that peasant girl. And once they are dead they will grovel at my feet, along with the Avatar, and the rest of the world. They will respect their new Lord, and all traitors will face their untimely punishment. Any minute now I would wake up.

Any minute now...


End file.
